Boo: Master of Disguise
'''Boo: Master of Disguise '''is a 3D platformer developed by Polar Inc. and published by Nintendo exclusively for the Portal. It is the sequel of Boo!, despite not being an RPG, and is scheduled for a 2018 release date. Plot Prologue (as a Cutscene) With Blue Boo and the gang now living in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadsworth holds a meeting, scared that they are being tricked by them as they are used to their species working for Bowser (they think the Oobs are Boos and Raluigi must be evil as he is a Waluigi clone). It takes some clearing up but they, along with Mario, eventually remove the false rumours. Despite this, Toadsworth still isn't sure and thinks the only way to prove is if they meet Princess Peach, guarded (except the Oobs don't come). The gang agree, and they set off for tea on Sunday. The meeting goes smoothly until the Koopalings break down the castle's roof in their Clown Car and swipe the Princess. They make off with her and other members of the Koopa Troop leaving the surrounding area in ruin. The gang follow the Koopalings to Bowser's Castle where they see it turn into an airship and it flies off (with the Koopalings hopping in). They make their way back to the ruins around where the castle used to be to find the rest of the Koopa Troop gone and they are chased out of the Mushroom Kingdom (with the Oobs) as they are believed to be the ones who caused the mess. The event makes the news and the gang are now wanted criminals and, after arguing, the group splits up (but the Oobs stay together). Five years later, Peach and Bowser's location is still unknown but Blue Boo is still alive and well, staring out of his apartment's window, disguised as a lone Shy Guy. Chapter One - In Ruins Blue Boo decides to head off to discover where Peach is and prove his innocence. He doesn'y know where to begin so he supposes he might as well had back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He does so and finds that the rubble still hasn't been cleared but does find his old wand within it. Blue Boo begins to head off but is stopped by Luigi who is confused by what a Shy Guy is doing in the rubble. He realises that he is actually good but Blue Boo is still angry at Luigi and they fight. This is when Luigi finds out who he really is and invites Blue Boo (who he nicknames 'Bloo') down to his secret lab, promising he won't give him up. They enter the lab and Luigi tells him that the people of the Mushroom Kingdom left to start a new society but Luigi stayed and built the lab knowing that 'Bloo' didn't cause the destruction, using the argument that he was saved by him. Blue Boo agrees, saying that it was Bowser's Koopalings who took the Princess and Luigi reveals that he actually placed a tracking device on Bowser and, therefore, knows exactly where they are: Wild Woods. The duo decide to go as Luigi, luckily, knows how to get there: by taking a train from Superbell Subway to Yoshi Valley where they'll end up coming across Thwomp Ruins where there's a warp pipe leading to Wild Woods. Chapter Two - The City Life and the Wild Life Blue Boo and Luigi sprint through Mushroom City (where Blue Boo has been hiding for the past five years) and eventually reach Superbell Subway where they get on the next train for Yoshi Valley. They reach there destination but are stopped by a homeless Boo who asks the pair for some change. Luigi's immediately refuses but it doesn't take long for Blue Boo to recognise her: it's Bella. After some explaining, she joins the team and they enter Yoshi Valley. The group doesn't get far until Luigi remembers that Boos can startle wild Yoshis easily so he sprays the Boos with 'Human Being Spray' but Bella is still worried about her appearance to the Yoshis so Blue Boo suggests she hides under his cap which he, in return, will carry. Their plan works but, just before they can exit the sanctuary, they are stopped by the self-proclaimed King Yoshi and they defeat him in a battle. This, therefore, makes the Yoshis furious at their defeat and chase the group. Luckily, they lose the stampede and enter Thwomp Ruins. Chapter Three - More Ruins and Some Explosions They successfully find the warp pipe but are captured by Waluigi and taken to his bob-omb factory before they enter. Waluigi explains that he was promoted to king after being captured by King Boo I but decided to leave his position after a few days and promote a random Boo to the role of King Boo II. This was when he decided to open a bob-omb factory but this wasn't noticed by anyone due to its location in ruin except his friend Bowser who asked him to make a giant bob-omb to destroy the group. However, Waluigi didn't know where to look so he waited in the ruins until they conveniently arrived so he could destroy them with his greatest creation: King Bob-Omb. The group successfully survive the five waves of bob-ombs, and King Bob-Omb himself, and Waluigi moronically accepts defeat and gives the group a prize: Raluigi (who Waluigi simply believes is a random stranger). It turns out Raluigi had started a secret society in the ruins made up of himself and a few Boos (not wanting to be mistaken for Blue Boo or Bella) and Oobs. They all join the group and enter the warp pipe where they are transported to Wild Woods. Chapter Four - Boo Hoo! The gang enter Wild Woods and find another secret society made up of not only Oobs but also Shy Guys. The villagers are first scared to see the wanted people in their village but soon welcome them after learning that they're innocent. The Oobs and Shy Guys do their welcome initiative and introduce the gang to their leader, Drake. The group explains to Drake that they're looking for Bowser and Drake explains that he knows where he is but they must not disturb him as he's getting ready for his wedding with Peach this afternoon. Luigi then explains that Peach's true love is Mario and their marriage must be forced so they have to stop it. With this, Drake joins the team and they go to stop the wedding. The wedding begins and Peach is walked down the aisle by an Oob and Bowser soon follows with his son, Bowser Jr. The Oob Vicar is about to speak when Blue Boo drops a branch on Bowser who furiously commands the Koopalings to attack as he gets up. The Koopalings are successfully defeated but it is too late. Bowser gets up and Bowser Jr. introduces the villagers to technology that broadcasts the wedding on every TV screen on the planet. The camera is turned on but this doesn't stop the gang from defeating Bowser. However, Bowser Jr. is smart enough to call the cops on the gang and the police begin their journey over. Peach then exclaims that Bowser Jr. has just made the biggest mistake of his life but Bowser gets up to keep her mouth shut. Bowser then sees Blue Boo running over to attack him but unfortunately kills the Boo, leaving everyone in shock. The police arrive just in time and arrest Bowser, his son and the Koopalings. He is also about to arrest our heroes but Peach proves them innocent and Luigi escorts them back to his lab where he proves it too by showing them the tracking device footage from five years ago. A week later, Mario, Peach and Toadsworth hold a ceremony in what is left of the Mushroom Kingdom to congratulate Bella, Drake, the Oobs, Raluigi and Luigi and say a few words in the honour of the 'now dead' Blue Boo. The ceremony is interrupted by a furious King Boo II who wants revenge but the gang luckily defeat him and he is sentenced to help build the New Mushroom Kingdom. An unknown amount of time later, the New Mushroom Kingdom is built in honour of Blue Boo and Mario looks down at his grave before being dragged into a portal by a beorn-like creature. Characters Playable Default Unlockable Enemies Bosses Category:PolarKey Category:Polar Inc. Category:Portal Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Mario Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Sequels